Labor Day Raffle Info
Yeah, Labor Day is right around the corner .... wewt ..... before you lock yourself in your room over the weekend to take advantage of the 4 days of free DOUBLE EXP(!) why not test your luck for the chance to strike it MAD rich! Jade Dynasty will kick off its first ever, "" GM sponsored Raffle event. The prizes are fabulous and the payout are GINORMOUS! Test your luck (for a good cause) and you could possibly end up as the RICHEST player on your server! Here are the particulars: THE RAFFLE: During the specified dates/times (the man, the myth, the legend) will have a player shop open for 24 hours. There will be 1 type of item available for sale in his shop - a sold for 25 gold each. Every pill that you purchase will count as 1 raffle ticket. Players may purchase as many pills as they wish which will count as multiple entries for this raffle. TIME/LOCATION: Obah's Player Shop will be titled "RAFFLE EVENT!" and will be located on EACH server on Realm 1 near the vicinity of Tanis Ka. Obah's shop will be in business for 24 consecutive hours starting at 2 p.m. Pacific Time on Thursday (Sept 3) until 2 p.m. on Friday (Sept. 4). For Billows players this equals 5 p.m. server, Thursday - 5 p.m. Friday. For Shura players this time works out to 11 p.m. Thursday - 11 p.m. Friday! PRIZES: Upon closure of Obah's shops on Friday, Sept. 4 we will analyze internal trade logs to determine all transactions made from Obah's Player Shop for random prize selection. Keep in mind that each pill purchased counts as 1 raffle entry. Purchase 2 pills and your chances of winning just went up! On Tuesday or Wednesday of the following week we will announce 5 winners from EACH server. Prizes will then be generated during that week's Server Maintenance and will be distributed to winners by Thursday, September 10. For our Labor Day Raffle the prize structure is as follows: FIRST PLACE: Your choice of a HORNCLOP mount or the yet to be released pet - Hellfire Inferno. PLUS - a 15% cut of all the Gold collected from your server for this raffle. Stop and think about that for a second ... lets assume that we collect a total of 10,000 gold (low end estimate right there) from The Billows. A 15% cut earns you 1500 Gold! Yowza! BTW, the Hellfire Inferno pet is a beast! Take a gander at what he looks like straight out of the box as a Grade 1 Pet! SECOND PLACE: Your choice of the Hellfire Inferno Pet or Gambler's Cube Esper. PLUS - an 8% cut of all Gold collected from your respective server. THIRD PLACE: A Hellfire Inferno Pet AND a 7% cut of all Gold collected from your respective server. FOURTH PLACE: A 6% cut of all Gold collected from your respective server. FIFTH PLACE: A 4% cut of all Gold collected from your respective server. EVERYONE ELSE: An individual Tai-Chi Pill that you can someday proudly show off to your Grandkids while telling them how participated in the Obah's great Labor Day Raffle of '09! A handful of people are about to become VERY rich - make sure you're in the mix! note: All remaining proceeds collected will be used to accelerate the scheduled release of a PVP (only) server ^_^ (!).